charmedtrinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Mel
July 2029 - Melinda Halliwell showed up on her brothers, Wyatt and Chris's door step. Mel was met by a strange guy in her brothers house. Sensing that this guy isn't human, Mel attacks him and doesn't stop until her brothers arrive and stop it. Wyatt and Chris introduce Mel to the strange guy, who is called Chase Donovan. Mel takes her brothers away from Chase and demands an explaination about Chase. Wyatt and Chris reveal to Mel that Chase is a half witch, half demon hybrid. Mel becomes furious at her brothers for allowing a demon into their lives and treating him like family. They explaine to her that Chase was sent to them by the elders and that even though he is half demon, he is no threat to them. Mel, trusting her brothers, goes along with Chase being apart of their wiccan life. Wyatt is thrilled to have Mel in their lives, but Chris isn't so pleased. Chris is worried that Mel isn't prepared physically and emotionally to fight demons and refuses to let her join them. Wyatt finds out from their mother Piper that Mel has started getting premonitions and that she and their father Leo, thought that it best if Mel joined her brothers, so that they could teach her everything that she needs to learn, to fight by their sides. Wyatt also discovers from Piper, that Mel's last premonition was of a new big bad demon power, who is hell bent on getting their hands on Wyatt, Chris and Mel and thought that it would be best if they were all together when the new big bad demon power shows. Chris still doesn't like the fact that Mel is putting herself in danger, continues to push her away from the wiccan world. Wyatt, who is excited that Mel's powers have started to appear, agrees to help her train her mind, body and powers. Unfortunitly, everytime Wyatt begins to start training Mel, Chris calls him away on a demon emergency. Seeing that Mel is annoyed and frustrated, Chase offers to train her when her brothers are away demon fighting. At first, Mel is reluctant to let Chase help her, but eventually allows him to. Chase helps Mel train her mind, by meditating, her powers by using them gradually on small things and her body by teaching her hand to hand combat. Chase continued to train Mel, who became a little less worried about Chase's demonic side. The more time Mel spent training with Chase and seeing how he really was, the more she realized that even though he was half demon, there wasn't an ounce of evil inside of him. Mel and Chase started becoming friends. They continued training and Chase was amazed by how quickly Mel picked things up. On Halloween night, Wyatt, Chris, Mel and Chase were attacked by demons who had returned from hell. Chris told Chase to get Mel as far away from the house as possible, but he refused, knowing that Mel could defend herself against the demons. Wyatt and Chris were shocked at how Mel reacted to the demons and at how she defended herself. From that night on, Wyatt and Chris agreed to let her join them in vanquishing demons, on one condition...that she only fights demons when they say she is allowed. Mel agrees. Chase begins to get confused about his feelings towards Mel and wonders wheather those feeling are of friendship or love. Those feeling are easily revealed to Chase, when Mel goes out on a date with a guy from her new college. Chase finds himself feeling jealous, a feeling that is new to him and realizes that he has fallen in love with her. That feeling of love that he has for Mel, leaves Chase with lots of joy, but also lots of worry. He decides to keep his feeling to himself, as he doesn't want anything to ruin his friendship with Wyatt, Chris and especially Mel. When Christmas arrives, Chase's feeling for Mel have grown, knowing that he cannot tell her how he feels, he decides to stay away from her, revealing to her, Wyatt and Chris, that he has decided to move away and travel the world. Chris and Mel are both shocked and confused about why Chase has decided to leave, however Wyatt isn't. Wyatt tells Chase that he knows the real reason why he has decided to move on and this worries Chase. Wyatt tells Chase that he will always have a place in their home no matter what happens and that if anything was to ever happen between him and Mel, he would give them his blessing. Before Chase leaves, he places a small box on Mel's bed. Mel opens the box and sees a beautiful necklace inside. Mel then has a premonition of Chase being taken by demons. After Chase is saved, he decides to stay, which makes Mel happy. After fineally bottling up his feeling for Mel, Chase finds it easier to be around her. Mel is still seeing the college guy, but things aren't going very well. Chase and Mel continue with their training, but he realizes that Mel has been acting differently towards him since the day he said he was going to leave. When Chase and Mel are taken by an evil witch named Sona, they find themselves trapped in a dark dungeon, that is slowly filling up with water. Fearing that they will die, they reveal secrets to one another. Chase tells Mel that her being with the college guy bothers him and is shicked when she tells him that she recently broke up with him, after discovering she had feelings for someone else. Feeling jealous again, Chase tries to kick the dungeon door open. Mel tries to stop him. All of a sudden, Chase blurts out the truth and tells Mel that he has feelings for her. He quickly apologizes for what he has said, but becomes shocked when she reveals that he is the guy she has developed feelings for. I n the dungeon where Sona has been keeping them captive, they share their first kiss. When they return home, they decide to keep quiet about their kiss, even though Chase tells Mel that Wyatt gave them his blessing, they worry about Chris's reaction. While keeping their new realtionship a secret and taking things slow, Mel and Chris both worry about what the other expects from them. Mel worries that if she and Chase take things further, it might ruin their friendship and have second thought about being together. Whilst Chase worries that if he and Mel go any further, he may not be able to controle his demonic side, as he has never been that intimate before. After they both talk to Wyatt, who has figured out about their relationship, they both decide to take things slow and when the time is right, they'll see what happens. When Chris walks into Mel's room without knocking and sees Mel and Chase kissing, his reaction isn't a good one. Knowing that Chris isn't happy about them being together, Mel and Chase decide to end things. Chris then tells them that he isn't against their relationship, he was just shocked that they kept it a secret form him. With the blessings of both Wyatt and Chris, Mel and Chase officially become a couple. Their relationship starts off good. However, when Mel has a premonition of Chase's father returning, this worries her, as his father is evil. Mel tells Chase, that in her premonition, he left with his father and turned his back on her, Wyatt and Chris. Chase promises Mel that he would never turn his back on her or her brothers and that he would never go with his father, because of what and who he is. When his father shows up, Chase is filled with complete rage and his demonic powers are unleashed. After his father leaves, Chase distances himself from Wyatt, Chris and Mel, by loooking himself in the basement, fearing that he will hurt them. When Chase fineally comes out of the basement, he avoids getting close to Mel, which worries her, but she tells him that she understands and will be there when he thinks he's ready. Still not being able to fully controle his demonic powers, he calls upon an Elder for help. He then reveals to Wyatt, Chris and Mel, that he is going away with the Elders for a while, so that they can help him take full controle of his demonic side, before he hurts someone. Wyatt and Chris understand that this is something he has to do, but Mel is angry. She believes that they can help him controle his demonic side. Knowing that Mel is hurt by his decision, Chase tells her that he loves her and that the only way they can be together, is if he goes with the Elders and fixes his demonic problem. He promises her that he will return to her. The night before he is set to leave, not knowing when they will see eachother again, Chase and Mel decide to spend the night together. The next day Chase leaves with the Elders and Mel is left heartbroken. Chase has been gone for months and Mel, not knowing when or if he will return, moves on with her life. Mel meets a guy called Sam and the two begin dating. As Mel fineally excepts the fact that Chase isn't coming back, he suddenly returns. Chase, knowing that Mel has moved on and now has a new boyfriend, doesn't interfer. Chase sees how happy Mel is in her new relationship and decides that it is time that he found himself a girlfriend. He then meets a girl called Anna and even though he is nervous at first, he gets the courage to ask Anna out on a date. Mel tells Chase that she is happy that he has found someone . Knowing that Mel has truely moved on, he and Anna begin dating. As time goes by, both Chase and Mel continue with their new relationships, even though they have revealed to Wyatt and Chris that they still love one another. When Mel gets sick from a maagical virus, Wyatt, Chris and Chase do everything they can to find a cure. As Mel begins to worsen, Mel asks to see Chase, who has broken up with Anna. As they talk, Mel's boyfriend Sam walks in and overhears their conversation. Mel says to Chase, "I tried so hard to move on, but the truth is, I can't...I love you so much Chase". Chase tells Mel that he too has never stopped loving her. After Wyatt and Chase find a cure, Mel is healed. She goes to see Sam and tells him how sorry she is, but she doesn't want to lead him on any longer, as it's not fair to him, when her heart belongs to Chase. Sam understands and the two part on good terms. Wyatt, Chris, Mel and Chase celebrate Mel's recovery, but the celebration is cut short when an Elder shows up and tells them that she has come to take Chase away again, because he used his demonic powers to torture a demon into giving him and Wyatt a cure for Mel. Wyatt and Chris tell the Elder that Chase only used his demonic power to save Mel's life and that as soon as he got what he needed, he took controle of his demon side. The Elder, not wanting to take the chance, insists that Chase leave with her. Wyatt and Chris refuse to let her take him and tell her that if Chase loses controle of his powers again, they will handle it. The Elder leaves Chase in Wyatt, Chris and Mel's care and wishes them good luck. Not long after getting back together, Chase proposes to Mel and she immediately accepts. They are married just a few days later. The wedding guests consist of Wyatt and Chris. Also, Mel's grandfather Victor, her dead grandmother Patty. As a gift to Chase, the Elders send his dead witch mother Lilian down, just for the wedding. Chase and Mel decide not to go on a honeymoon. Everything was going great. One day, whilst fighting a demon, Mel begins to feel ill. After going to the doctor, Mel reveals to Chase that she is pregnant. Chase is happy about the news, but is also worried at the thought of the baby having his demonic dna. Wyatt and Chris call upon the Elders to see if they can tell them what kind of baby Mel is pregnant with. The Elders refuse to help. Wyatt tries to use his powers to see if he can sense what the unborn child is. Wyatt then tells Mel and Chase that the baby is strong, healthy and that it has no demonic presence in it. Knowing that their baby is good, Mel and Chase are thrilled and the thought of becoming parents and can't wait for their first child to be born. However, the pregnancy is far from normal, when the baby begins to grow inside Mel faster than a human child. A kind Elder tells them that it is because of the ammount of magic in the childs dna and that instead of a usual 9 month pregnancy, it will only be 4 maybe 5 months. Sure enough, 5 months later Mel gives birth to a beautiful baby girl, who they name Jasmine Lilian Halliwell.